eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Gigglegibber Goblin Games
Goblin Games Are Being Phased Out of Everquest 2 Any Tickets a player has may still be redeemed to play the Goblin Games but new tickets will no longer be Available. The History of the Goblin Games Introduced in August 2012http://www.everquest2.com/news/article?month=082012&id=51350, the Gigglegibber Goblin games bring a bit of fun and randomness to your everyday grind. The Tickets Goblin Games are being sunset from EQ2 and Goblin Games Tickets are no longer available in EQ2. Any Goblin Game Tickets a player had before the update in Feb. 2014 can still be used to play goblin games. However, once your tickets are used up, you will not be able to get more. Gold Accounts also do not receive Goblin Game Tickets each month either. The ticket acts like a Charm (optional) item, but displays items like a container crate. When used, the ticket summons the Gigglegibber Goblin, a goblin wearing formal attire, including a top hat. It cannot be used while in an instance, such as a guildhall or house. The Goblin When the player hails the Gigglegibber Goblin, he offers the player to play one of his three games. He will also alternately offer to explain the games. If he despawns, the player will not lose the ticket; the ticket is not actually consumed until the player successfully wins a game and get a prize. The Games The Gigglegibber Goblin offers you 3 games to play. The games are: *(TODO: write up of Goblin Grub) *(TODO: write up of Decoration Duplication) *(TODO: write up of Statue Streak) The Prizes Examining the ticket in game, will show you a container like interface, showing all possible rewards. Like any other box in the game, the player can examine the possible outcomes from here. Most of the items are already existing StationCash store choices, and thus now have the option of SC or GG, but there is also a rare equipment Unattuner (also available for GG), and an even more rare Lion flying mount, that is only available as a random prize. The odds of getting a given prize are not equal across the loot table. Some items are much more rare (the unattuner and exclusive mount), and some are very common (research reducers and xp potions). Here is also a list of all of the items, drawn from EQ2Wire http://eq2wire.com/2012/08/17/on-test-goblin-games-for-stationcash/ * Unattuner ** Gigglegibber Gear Gimlet * Potions and Scrolls ** Potion of Vitality ** Research Time Reduction I ** Research Time Reduction II ** Research Time Reduction III ** Minor Potion of the Advanced ** Greater Potion of the Advanced ** Superior Potion of the Advanced ** Extended Potion of the Advanced ** Health Potion ** Power Potion ** Scroll of Resurrection * Heritage Armor ** Arasai Heritage Armor Crate ** Barbarian Heritage Armor Crate ** Dark Elf Heritage Armor Crate ** Erudite Heritage Armor Crate ** Gnome Heritage Armor Crate ** High Elf Heritage Armor Crate ** Human Heritage Armor Crate ** Ogre Heritage Armor Crate ** Ratonga Heritage Armor Crate * Mounts ** Magical Storm Whistle ** Dark Harbingers Flight Wings ** Nightmare Flight Wings ** Pegasus Feather Flight Wings ** Velium-Saddled Warhog ** Majestic Pridewing (prize only) ** Ulteran Prowler ** Sinister Prowler ** Ethereal Prowler * Gigglegibber Gold Goblin Gold In addition to the prizes, the player is offered an alternative prize option in the form of Goblin Gold. This special currency can be used to purchase many (but not all) of the prizes, or even additional tickets from the SC store (see the "Play for Prizes" section). The player will be offered at least 2 goblin gold as a consolation prize, but there are chances to obtain more (reports of up to 100 have been reported) References Category:EverQuest II Category:Live Events